


In Which Rin Uses Haru's Other True Love Against Him (AKA I Don't Have a Proper Title)

by soubae97



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rin makes Haru's dream come true, Sexual Content, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as another water gun fight turns into a pleasant surprise for Haru</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rin Uses Haru's Other True Love Against Him (AKA I Don't Have a Proper Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey thanks for the lovely welcome from my other work. I'm glad you all liked that little guide and uses it as inspiration for your own Haru's XD. This is one of my first RinHaru's and tbh, I can't write smut BUT I had this idea so I hope you all like it

When Rin suggested they try something new, Haru expected something wild: blindfolds, wax play, anything that involved a few marks involved, which Haru was used to (and certainly never complained about) but this suggestion kind of surprised him.   
Rin suggested a water gun fight. They both wanted to keep the relationship alive and interesting but when Haru asked what Rin wanted to try and said "how about a water gun fight?" Haru doubletaked but said nothing. If it involved water, he would happily join in. So they both decided that afternoon that the water gun fight would happen, though hopefully less intense then the last one they were in.

So there they were, that afternoon, running around their yard spraying at each other with their water guns. Haru was already almost out of water and he had no idea where Rin ran off to. He was a pretty poor aim and hadn't even come close to hitting him once. He took refuge behind a bush, keeping eye out for his stealthy boyfriend.

"You really aren't good at hiding are you?" Haru looked up, Rin's sharp-toothed grin smiling down at him, holding his gun at Haru.  
Haru held his gun out, finger on the trigger," I never said I was." He stood up, holding his ground.   
Rin took a step forward, gun still aimed," Haruuuuuuu." Haru, confused, kept getting backed up until he was against the house but Rin wasn't shooting?   
Haru, confused and about to be pinned against another surface, stared at Rin, that grin still on his face," What is going on?" He heard that chuckle and then-  
*Spray*

Reflexes kicking in before he even realized what just happened, he held his gun up but didn't see any water on his chest or felt it on his face. He finally looked down, the front of his pants soaked and one of Rin's hands pinning him to their home.

Haru struggled, gun dropped," Wh-What are you-" *Spray* He struggled for a few more minutes till he realized that the dampness was actually turning him on, staring wide-eyed at his boyfriend, who was holding his own gun at Haru's crotch.

"What's wrong, Nanase? You aren't struggling anymore. Perhaps this idea I had wasn't so bad after all?"   
Haru pulled at his hand again, stopping when Rin sprayed his crotch again, feeling his breathing getting a bit heavy. His brain finally clicked when he realized what this all meant.

Rin leaned in, kissing up his jaw," Finally coming to your senses and realizing that I'm making one of your biggest fantasies come true: being fucked by water?" Haru nearly lost his footing, allowing the full feeling of how soaked his pants were to take over him: how the water was slowly seeping through his pants, to his boxes and finally covering his hard cock, frantically thrusting up to let it get even more wet.

Rin's tongue circled his ear, nibbling," Feel that Haru? Feel that wetness against your hard cock?" He pushed a knee up into his crotch, pushing the soaked crotch of his pants against his length more, Haru still fighting the weakness in his knees," Feel it soaking through the hot heat of your dick?" An audible moan came from Haru, thrusting up more.

Rin chuckled, purring," Say it, Haru." Finally unloading the rest of his gun into Haru's crotch, Haru felt himself come hard, yelling loud and finally sinking to the ground, panting hard.

He stared up at Rin, face flushed and still breathing hard," You.....win."

Rin laughed, dropping the gun," Fuck yeh I do." He offered a hand to Haru who brushed it aside.

Grabbing his own gun, he shakily stood up, walking gingerly into their house," But you're doing my laundry."

Rin frowned, muttering to himself," Douchebag..." running after his sated boyfriend.


End file.
